Beautiful Lies
by TooCloseForComfort
Summary: In this world it doesn't take much to lie, but how much will it take to finally tell the truth? Slash Standalone.


This oneshot was written for a standalone competition I am in on the boards...the words that are in bold were my prompts.

I hope you enjoy it, because I loved writing it.

xx Kenzie

* * *

"_Do you love me?" he randomly asked me, as he pushed the __**shopping trolley **__down aisle of the store._

_I shook my head, "No." I simply replied as I reached for a bag a __**mini eggs**_

"_Why not?" He asked, looking down at the ground. Tears started falling from his brown eyes._

"_Because I don't." _

_He turned and ran out of the store. Where he was going is a mystery to me. _

_----------------_

I walked through front door of the house, slamming it behind me. I ran into the living room, my breathing unsteady. Harry looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked, setting the book he was reading beside him on the couch.

I shook my head, "No. Is Tom here?" I replied, still trying to catch my breath.

"I thought he was with you." Harry replied.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to Harry, "He ran out of the store, and I just thought he came here." I whispered, looking down at my knees.

"Did something happen?" Harry questioned, turning in his seat so he was facing me.

I nodded, "He hates me."

"Tom doesn't hate you," he whispered, turning the **lamp **on the side table on. I lifted my head up to look at him, "Tell me what happened."

"He asked me if I loved him." I mumbled almost inaudibly, "And I said no."

Harry nodded, "He asked you if you loved him?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"And you said no?" he questioned.

"Yes."

He's not helping. Does he realise that? He is just asking me what I already know.

"Well, why not?" Harry finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Because I don't" I said to Harry in the same way I said it to Tom.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned me in a soft whisper.

I stared blankly at him, not knowing how to respond. Was I sure? I don't know. I am never sure about anything. Harry kept looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I finally replied. Was it the truth? I don't know.

"You're lying" Harry simply said. I looked up at him, "You need to stop lying. Soon you won't be able to stop **and you'll be throwing lies around like ocean waves throw round the tide**."

I looked back down at my knees, "I'm not lying!" I practically yelled.

Harry stood up, "Yeah?" He asked, "Keep telling yourself that." he finished as he started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up as well.

He put on a jacket and placed his hand on the golden doorknob, "Going to look for Tom."

"No." I replied, not knowing where the word was coming from.

"Why not?" He asked, opening the front door.

"I will."

----------------

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

The sound of my footsteps echoed throughout the dark, empty streets, making the only sound within blocks. My messy hair hidden underneath a black knitted beanie. My arms were growing numb do to the cold air that was surrounding my body. There were no lights to guide my way, but I didn't need the lights, or anything to guide me, because this path was so familiar to me. I have walked this way many times. It was the place I would go whenever I needed time to think. I kept walking, my heart keeping up with my feet.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I reached my destination, and sure enough, Tom was there. He was sitting on the old swing. Not swinging up and down…just sitting there. He was staring out at the large lake in front of him. I couldn't see his face; however, I saw his reflection in the clear, rippling water. His eyes were swollen red, and tears were still falling from his eyes. I had done this to him. This is all my fault. I had torn my best friend apart.

I slowly walked towards him, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I stood there for a while, just looking at the back of him. He was shaking, whether it was from his crying or the cold, I didn't know. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, or even if I was suppose to do anything.

"Tom" I managed to whisper.

He turned his head so he could see me, "Oh…" he whispered, wiping his eyes, "Hi"

I sighed, "Are you okay?" I asked walking around the swing set so I was standing in front of him.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Yes" he whispered, I ran my hand over my face as he opened his eyes again.

"I don't think you are." I said, sitting on the grass in front of the swing.

He looked down at me, "I am."

"You're lying," I said, quoting Harry from earlier. He stared blankly at me as he started to cry harder. What was I suppose to do now? I probably just broke him more, "But I was lying too."


End file.
